Of Buffalo and Bison
by Freaqgurl
Summary: Short, super fluffy oneshot. Daikeru, Shounen-ai


Disclaimer: No, I do not own Digimon, and it will be a cold day in Hell before I do.   
  
A/N: This is an AU fic and it takes place in Cheyenne, Wyoming. Why Wyoming? Because I am the authoress and I can, that's why. If you don't understand this, the fic will make little sense. This takes place in the U.S. and I will be using the dub names because of this. It would also help to know that T.K. and Davis are somewhere in their mid-twenties. Oh yeah, and if you flame me, I'm just going to laugh at you. Really, really hard.   
  
Warnings: Major fluff and sweetness alert, amusing Davis-angst.  
  
The phone rang loudly in the darkened room; rudely announcing in its own insecurity, its continuing existence to a room that had forgotten it was there. It screamed excessively, desperate to catch the attention of the blond haired sleeper sprawled out on the bed beside it's own table. As the sleeper groaned and shifted sleepily, the phone rapidly increased the panicky tone of its ring. A hand groped out to grab the receiver and pull it towards the attached head.  
  
"Hello?" came the muffled greeting as T.K. lifted his head from the pillow so he could talk. He waited several seconds before realizing there had been no reply. "Hello," he tried again, beginning to doubt his verbal abilities, "is anyone there?"   
  
"Um, Hi," came the timid reply after several more seconds of hesitation. T.K. furrowed his brow. He knew that voice.  
  
"Davis?" T.K. asked looking for confirmation.  
  
"Yeah."   
  
T.K. groaned rubbing his eyes. "Why are you calling? It's - two thirty." He paused staring at the alarm clock. "It's customary for humans to be asleep at two thirty in the morning." He heard Davis' nervous laugh and stopped. "Are you okay?"   
  
"Yeah! Yeah." Davis nearly shouted. "Yeah, I'm ... well, um, actually ... yeah." He finished finally.   
  
"You're sure? 'Cause you don't sound too sure." T.K. waited for a response. He didn't get one. Sighing, he rolled over to stare at his ceiling. "Why are you calling me?" he asked again, this time more softly.   
  
"Well, it seemed better than the alternative." Davis admitted, again with the nervous laugh.   
  
"The alternative? What the hell are you talking about, Davis?" T.K. questioned while shaking his head, trying to make sense of this conversation.   
  
"Eau Clare."   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Eau Clare, Wisconsin."   
  
"What about Wisconsin? No, wait," T.K. interrupted himself, "where are you? I have a feeling this conversation would work better in person."   
  
"Oh, uhhh w-well, I'm ... um ..." Davis stuttered anxiously.   
  
"Davis"T.K. growled menacingly.   
  
"The bus station." Davis blurted out.   
  
T.K. groaned silently. 'Only Davis,' he thought. "I'll be there in twenty minutes." And with that he hung up and rolled out of bed.   
  
Davis stared at the dead receiver in his hand for a minute before hanging it up. He walked back to the bench he had been sitting at and kicked his bag. Why had he called T.K.? How could he be that stupid - or desperate? T.K. had been sleeping and hed woken him up, all because he was having second thoughts about leaving. He was going all the way to Wisconsin so he could forget about T.K. and not be constantly reminded that he could never be with him. And here he was about to undo all the careful planning.   
  
He swung one of his legs over the bench and sank down onto it with a sigh. He stared at the paper ticket sitting on the wood in front of him and toyed with the idea of just boarding the bus now. It was ready, waiting outside, all he had to do was go and board it. Then he could fall asleep and before he knew it, he would be miles away from here. Away from him. But, Davis knew he wouldn't sleep. All he'd be able to do would be to sit there, thinking about how he had dragged T. K. down here at an obscenely early hour, and then just hid like a shy teenager.   
  
"This will just end badly." Davis muttered to himself. "You always act like an ass around him, you can't help it. It's a miracle you've kept your feelings a secret this long. Do you really think you'll be able to keep your mouth shut, this late?" Davis sighed again, and looked up just in time to see several other late passengers look away quickly.   
  
'Maybe I should keep this monologue internal.' Davis thought and went back to his former musings. 'I just wish I knew what it was about him that has such a bad effect on me. If I knew I could figure out a way to stop it. Maybe it's hormonal,' Davis hmmed hopefully before his face fell again, 'but that can't be it, 'cause I turn into a klutz even when I'm thinking about him.'   
  
Groaning despondantly, Davis fell back onto the bench and closed his eyes. 'Maybe, I should've talked this over with someone before I ran away. Someone other than T.K.,' he clarified mentally. 'That would have been a good idea.' Sighing Davis let himself fall asleep.   
  
Davis woke up slowly, knitting his eyebrows together as he tried to figure out the sound that had woken him up. It was a voice he realized suddenly. A very familiar voice. He opened his eyes to find T.K. staring down at him.   
  
"I would have thought you'd have more sense than to fall asleep in a bus station this late at night."   
  
Davis blushed, sitting up and scooting over to make room for T.K. to sit down. "My stuffs all here." He mumbled reaching over to pick up his ticket.   
  
"I always said you were a lucky bastard," T.K. grinned, "looks like I was right." Ha, if only you knew, Davis thought as he watched T.K. sit. "So, remind me again why I'm here. My memory's a tad bit fuzzy. I haven't had my coffee yet this morning."   
  
Davis felt himself get defensive. He didn't want to fight with T.K., but there were times when it proved to be their most effective method of communication. "I didn't ask you come down here. All I did was call you. It's your own dumb fault you're here at all. You were supposed to just hang up." Davis bit out bitterly, drawing his arms around himself defensively. The two of them sat in silence, letting the words sink in. T.K. was the first to try and talk again.   
  
"Why're you going to Wisconsin?" he asked deciding it best to ignor Davis' outburst. "I doubt there's much to do there. Especially in Eau Clare."   
  
Davis shrugged. "I hear the country's very pretty up there."   
  
"So... this is like a vacation thing?" T.K. asked giving Davis a sideways glance. "'Cause, well don't hate me because of this, You just never seemed much like the type who would enjoy going out to dairy country just to take in some picturesque cows."   
  
"Yeah, well it's probably better than driving around out here looking for buffalo." Davis huffed.   
  
T.K. opened his mouth to say something, then closed it, taking a moment to think about his response. He finally spoke. "They're called Bison." He said quietly. Davis really wanted to strangle him, crush or no crush.   
  
"Look, do you have anything constructive to say? Because if you don't, then why are you even here?" T.K. shrugged and looked at the floor. He looks so cute like that, Davis thought, then promptly smacked his forehead in frustration. He blushed at his companions confused look. 'Stupid T.K.,' he thought furiously.   
  
"How long are you going to be gone?" T.K. asked, ignoring Davis' earlier comments. "You haven't packed a lot." He observed, nudging Davis' duffel bag with his toe.   
  
" Don't know." Davis said airily, trying his hardest to be as vague as possible.   
  
T.K. sighed softly, standing up. "Well," he said, "I hope you're not gone long." He turned to Davis, studying him for a moment. Then he did the unexpected. He leaned down and pecked Davis lightly on the cheek. "I'll miss you." He whispered. Davis was so shocked, he couldn't respond for several seconds.   
  
"Wait!" he shouted, jumping up, and almost tripping over himself as he did. He stared dumbly at T.K.'s expectant face for a moment before mumbling, "I dontt have to go." T.K.'s face broke into a radiant smile and Davis almost melted into the floor right then.   
  
"Great." T.K. chirped. "Do you need a ride?" he asked Davis, turning to walk away.   
  
"Yeah." Davis answered breathlessly. As he lifted the strap of his duffel bag onto his shoulder, to follow T.K., he wrestled with the insane urge to giggle. Oh well, Davis thought, just one. T.K. threw an amused glance over his shoulder, lifting an eyebrow questioningly. 'Damn,' Davis thought, 'caught.' 


End file.
